List of bus routes in the West Midlands county
Below is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands (county)|West Midlands, England Route list This is a list of bus routes in the West Midlands County, England. The major bus operators in the West Midlands County area are National Express West Midlands, First Midland (who operate service 144 across the Worcestershire boundary) and Stagecoach (who operate services in Coventry only that also across the boundary with Worcestershire/Warwickshire). Page will updated again in April 2019 but page won’t be added to website until at least August/September 2019. Then will be updated again in October 2019 but won’t be added to website until at least January 2020. Next time this page is updated, it will be updated with separate area lists for the area bus network E.G. Birmingham area list, Coventry Area list. Notes:- *Other operators in the West Midlands area includes Arriva (operates services 1/2/2E, 3/3A/3C & 110 within the West Midlands, but In the wider West Midlands they operate even more), Banga Travel (operate 530, 545 & 891. It was known as Banga Bus), Claribel Coaches (operates services S16, 55, 71E, 75 Mon-Fri only, 94, 167, 168, 424, 600 & 604), Corporate Express (operates service 335), Discount Travel Solutions (operates services 11A, 72 & 966), Frist through First Midland Red, Igo (was known as WMSNT), Johnsons Coach & Bus Travel (operates service 20 & X50 into/out of the West Midland area), LandFlight (operate service S10 only), Midland Classic (operates service X12 into/out of the West Midland area), National Express Coventry, National Express West Midlands, Rotala Group owners of Diamond Bus took over operations of Zak's Buses and Coaches which was founded in 1978. The business was transferred to Rotala’s subsidiary in 2006 under the Flight Hallmark branding. In April 2007 the Company was renamed to Central Connect Limited.. Then it took over the operations of North Birmingham Busways Which was founded in the 1990s. It was purchased on the 18th June 2007 by Rotala. It was then transferred to Central Connect on 20th August 2007. It then purchased Birmingham Motor Traction It purchased this company on in 2007..It then purchased Travel Ludlows It purchased this company also in 2007. The Ludlows name was integrated into the Diamond Brand in 2009., The Central Connect name was integrated into the Diamond Brand in March 2008. In January 2013 Rotala purchased First Midland’s depots in Kidderminster and Redditch. In April 2017 Rotala purchased the Arriva Midland’s Depot in Wednesbury. In July 2017 Rotala purchased Hansons Local Bus.(in July 2017 Hanson Bus was Purchased by Rotala), In January 2018 Diamond split their operations in to Diamond West Midlands, Signature Solihull branch only & Diamond Warwickshire/Worchester & In February 2018 Rotala purchased all operations of Central Buses and incorporated them into the Diamond operations.. Select Bus Services (operates services 67, 71, 71A (Schooldays jrny only), 877 & 878), Social Travel (operates service 11C.), Stagecoach (operates services U1, U2, U17, X17, X18, X68 & 585 (Sun only) in/out of the Coventry area), Sunny Travel (operates service 71E), Thandi Transport (operates services 37 & 334), Travel De Courcey and Walsall Community Transport. Forthcoming Changes This list is to be updated with new information about the changes to routes (e.g. new destinations) in the very near future. Below are changes due to happen, which will affect the terminating points of services. Changes to timetables are included. Services in Bold are newly added to list. 25/03/2019 * Diamond 57 Wolverhampton-Bilston Diamond replaces Igo. * Diamond 80 Moxley-Bilston Diamond replaces Igo. * Diamond 326 Bilston-Bloxwich Diamond replaces Igo. 25/03/2019 * Banga Travel 530 Wolverhampton-Rocket Pool Banga Travel replaces Igo. 25/03/2019 * Johnsons 69 Solihull-Brandwood Park Johnsons replaces Igo. 01/04/2019 * NXWM 10, 10S & 10H Birmingham/Selly Oak-Quinton Dwellings School (10)/Tesco (10H/10S) NXWM from igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Diamond 19 Maypole-Great Park Diamond from Igo New New operator for this service following tender award. * Arriva 19 Walsall-Bloxwich Arriva from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Diamond 22 Wolverhampton-Wednesbury Diamond from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Arriva 25,25S & 25W Bloxwich-Kingstanding Arriva from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * NXWM 36 Sparkhill-Heartlands Hospital NXWM from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * The Green Bus 38 Northfield-Selly Oak The Green Bus from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Kev's Cars & Coaches 39, 39A & 39S Bournville College (Longbridge)-World's End/South Woodgate Kev's Cars & Coaches from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Kev's Cars & Coaches 42 Hollymoor Way-West Heath Kev's Cars & Coaches from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Select Bus 50 Wolverhampton-Wednesbury Select Bus from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Diamond 53 Wolverhampton-Rocket Pool Diamond from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * Discount Travel & R.K Travel 72 Chelmsley Wood-Solihull Timetable amendments * Diamond 89 Solihull-Coventry Diamond from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * NXWM 99 Shirley-Shard End NXWM from IGO New operator for this service following tender award. * NXWM 208 Dudley-Merry Hill NXWM from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * NXC 539 Coventry-Kenilworth NXC from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. * NXC 580 Coventry-Rugby NXC from Igo New operator for this service following tender award * NXWM A12 (was Diamond service 30) Solihull-Acocks Green NXWM from Igo New operator for this service following tender award. 08/04/2019 * Diamond & Igo 145 & 145A Longbridge-Droitwich Spa (145)/Webbs of Wychbold (145A) via Bromsgrove Diamond from Igo 13/04/2019 * Social Travel 11C Birmingham Outer Circle Clockwise Service withdrawn by this operator. 20/04/2019 * Diamond 24 Foxyards Estate-Merry Hill Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract partly covered by revised service 14A. * Diamond 61 Wolverhampton-Goldthorn Park Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - New service operated by NXWM. * Diamond 122 Bearwood-Oldbury Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - New Service operated by NXWM and renumbered 22 with minor timetable amendments. * Diamond 124 Dudley-Cradley Heath Interchange Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - Partly replaced by NXWM service 24. * Diamond 208 Dudley-Merry Hill Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - Partly replaced by NXWM service 14A & 24. * Igo 208 Dudley-Merry Hill Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - Partly replaced by NXWM services 14A & 24. * Diamond 267 Stourbridge-Wall Heath Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - Partly replaced by NXWM service 5. * Diamond 288 Stourbridge-Norton Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - New service operated by NXWM number 10A/10C which will not serve The Broadway and Shenstone Avenue. Frequency increased to two buses per hour. * Diamond 657 Stourbridge-Kingswinford Service withdrawn due to loss of TfWM contract - Partly replaced by NXWM service 17A. 21/04/2019 * NXWM 5 & 5A Dudley-Stourbridge (5)/Wall Heath (5A) Extended to Stourbridge to cover parts of 267/657. Service 5A is the revised current service 5 between Dudley & Wall Heath from the above date. * NXWM 10A/10C Stourbridge-Norton New service replacing current Service 288. Will no longer serve The Broadway and Shenstone Avenue. Frequency increased to two buses per hour * NXWM 14/14A Dudley-Halesowen/Merry Hill Service 14A is introduced to cover parts of Service 24 and 208. * NXWM 17A Stourbridge Wall Heath New service replacing parts of 267/657 * NXWM 22 Bearwood-Oldbury This is Service 122 renumbered. Minor timetable amendments. * NXWM 24 Merry Hill-Foxyards Estate Route and timetable amended to cover parts of 124 and 208. * NXWM 61 Wolverhampton-Goldthorn Park Operator Change due to tender change. Route amended in W'ton City Centre. Last journey from W'ton withdrawn. * NXWM 81 Wolverhampton-Merry Hill Peak journeys amended to improve reliability. * Diamond 226 Dudley-Merry Hill Minor timetable changes to improve reliability. * Diamond 229 Dudley-Bilston Peak journeys amended to improve reliability. 22/04/2019 * Travel De Courcey (Mike De Courcey) 703 Arena Retail Park-University Hospital Saturday service withdrawn. 28/04/2019 * NXWM 3 Walsall-Brownhills The Parade Journeys renumbered Service 8. * NXWM 8, 8A, 9, 60 & 89 Walsall-Brownhills West/Pelsall/Bloxwich Service 8 is extended to Brownhills via Clayhanger. The new service 8 was previously NXWM 539 Coventry Kenilworth Additional journey due to changes to Warwickshire contractservice 3 between Walsall & Brownhills West The Parade. It is now extended back to Brownhills West Rising operating Mon-Sat EVE & Sun DAYTIME. it will now also operate Mon-Sat DAYTIMES. Service 8A Service 8A replaces current Service 8 between Walsall and Pelsall Shortlands Lane. Service 9 operates Walsall-Bloxwich operating via the current 89 route. Service 60 Bloxwich-Wolverhampton New service replacing Service 89 between Bloxwich and Wolverhampton. * NXWM 10/10A Walsall-Brownhills/Lichfield NXWM Minor timetable amendments. * NXWM 10, 10A & 10B Wolverhampton-Perton/Pattingham/Codsall Frequency increased to every 20 Minutes * NXWM 10 & 10S Birmingham/Selly Oak-Quinton reduction in timetable (10) and Extension to Northfield (10S). * Diamond 22 Wednesbury-Tipton Circular Revised service replacing current 22 between Wednesbury and Tipton. * Diamond 35B Walsall-Lichfield Service withdrawn due to loss of Staffordshire contract - Partly replaced by new Service 36 between Lichfield and Aldridge operated by Select Bus. * NXWM 47 Birmingham-Longbridge Revised Timetable. * NXWM 49 Bearwood-West Bromwich Revised AM peak timetable. * NXWM 51 & X51 Birmingham- Walsall/Cannock Journeys are extended through to Cannock every 20 minutes. Cheslyn Hay will no longer be served. * NXWM 52 Birmingham-Perry Barr/Perry Beeches Service 46 renumbered 52 and extended through to Perry Beeches. * Banga Travel 52 Wolverhampton-Coseley New service replacing service 22 between Wolverhampton and Coseley. * Banga Travel 53 Wolverhampton-Rocket Pool New operator for this service following tender award. * Diamond 53 Wolverhampton-Rocket Pool Service withdrawn by this operator following loss of TfWM emergency tender. * NXWM 55 Birmingham-Chelmsley Wood Revised Timetable * NXWM 80 & 80A West Bromwich-Birmingham Minor timetable amendments * NXWM 94 Birmingham-Chelmsley Wood Changes to timing points and timetables. * NXWM 97 Birmingham-Chelmsley Wood Revised timetable and stopping points. * NXWM 529 Wolverhampton-Walsall Additional pm peak journeys * NXWM 952 Birmingham-Perry Beeches Service withdrawn and replaced by new service 52. * NXWM X3/X4/X5 Birmingham-Hill Hook/Minworth/Roughley Extension of X3 to Lichfield. * NXWM X20/X21/X22 Birmingham-Rednal/Woodcock Hill/Woodgate Service X20 Revised timetable and limited stops. Also revised terminus will now not serve Rednal it will instead serve/terminate at Cofton Hackett. It will also additionally stop at the Royal Orthopedic Hospital. Service X21 Revised timetable and limited stops. Service X22 Revised timetable and limited stops. * NXWM X70 Birmingham-Chelmsley Wood. Revised timetable and limited stops. 29/04/2019 * Select Bus 36 Aldridge-Lichfield New Service partly replacing Diamond's Service 35B between Lichfield and Aldridge. * Banga Travel 545 Wolverhampton-Bilston Timetable amended. * Landflight A3 Hockley Heath-Solihull Changes to route and timetable. 02/06/2019 * NXWM 1 Tettenhall Wood-Dudley Timetable amended. * NXWM 7 Stourbridge Wollaston Timetable amended including some evening journeys are re-instated under contract to TfWM. * NXWM 24 Merry Hill Foxyards Minor timetable amendment. * NXWM 37 Walsall Willenhall Evening journeys are re-instated under contract to TfWM. * NXWM 41 Walsall Willenhall Evening journeys are re-instated under contract to TfWM. ' * '''NXWM 45 Walsall-West Bromwich Minor timetable revision. * NXWM 46 Scott Arms West Bromwich Minor timetable amendments. * NXWM 55 Birmingham-Chelmsley Wood Route amended due to roadworks. * NXWM 126 Dudley-Birmingham Timetable amended including frequency increased to every 12 minutes. * NXWM X7 Wolverhampton-Birmingham Service withdrawn some passengers will benefit from frequency being increased on X8 and 126. * NXWM X8 Wolverhampton-Birmingham Additional journeys added between Wolverhampton and Dudley to maintain 10 mins frequency. 03/06/19 * '''NXWM 40 West Bromwich Wednesbury Route amended due to temporary closure of Lower High Street and Ridding Lane in Wednesbury. ' * NXWM 47 West Bromwich Wednesbury Route amended due to temporary closure of Lower High Street and Ridding Lane in Wednesbury. ' * NXWM 539 Coventry-Kenilworth Additional journey due to changes to Warwickshire contract.' This is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands County, England. Routes 1-49 Routes 50-99 Routes 100-149 Routes 150-199 Routes 200-249 Routes 250-299 Routes 300-350 Routes 400-499 Routes 500-599 Routes 600-650 Routes 700-750 Routes 850-899 Routes 900-999 References